


[all俊]7 pause聊天室

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 7 pause=7 p…… 黄宝内容⚠，未成年禁止





	[all俊]7 pause聊天室

**Author's Note:**

> 7 pause=7 p…… 黄宝内容⚠，未成年禁止

7 pause聊天室

旭熙什么都不知道  
是边个衰仔用完有求必应屋没有清理！里面全是黏黏糊糊一片！

nana瓦索  
米啊捏hiong，是我和仁俊尼，我等会就去弄干净(╥﹏╥)

朝  
是你拉我进去的🙄

marklee  
罗渽民你又拉仁俊去有求必应屋！这个月已经第三次了！

并不是nojam  
怪不得我昨天去的时候有求必应屋里没套了

我觉得不星  
…仁俊哥昨天不是和我接吻了吗，怎么还和nojam哥上床！

并不是nojam  
仁俊和谁上床是他的自由，雨女无瓜OK？

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
就是小屁孩就该回去读书，不要掺和大人的事

旭熙什么都不知道  
俊俊怎么可以这样！你明明答应me今天和我在一起的

朝  
我现在不是和你在一起？

旭熙什么都不知道  
可是里面都是渽民的东西！

nana瓦索  
准确的说，是仁俊尼的比较多

旭熙什么都不知道  
呜！

朝  
那去我房间咯，我又不介意被宿友围观

旭熙什么都不知道  
不行！去你房间你肯定只顾着和马克搞不理我了

marklee  
^_^

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
那来我房间吧，我保证只看看不动手

并不是nojam  
可是你会动那里

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
嘻嘻被发现了呢

朝  
所以旭熙你还搞吗？不搞我就走了

旭熙什么都不知道  
搞的(╥﹏╥)

nana瓦索  
申请围观🙋♂️

我觉得不星  
我也

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
加我一个

并不是nojam  
大家都去那我也要去

marklee  
你们都不用读书吗

并不是nojam  
当然是仁俊比较重要啊

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
而且每次仁俊和旭熙哥搞都会哭，眼睛红红的很可爱

nana瓦索  
what！

marklee  
你又知道？

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
当然是我借了囧尼哥的隐形斗篷去偷看的时候看到的啦

marklee  
…

我觉得不星  
楷灿哥真不要脸

并不是nojam  
你又不是第一天认识他

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
票制橙今天别让我见到你

我觉得不星  
为什么就我一个，jeno哥也说了啊

并不是nojam  
因为他打不过我^_^

nana瓦索  
仁俊尼和旭熙哥好安静哦，是开始了嘛

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
是的，亲上了

并不是nojam  
你还真在现场啊

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
废话，我李楷灿言出必行

marklee  
…

我觉得不星  
我也要去！

marklee  
志晟回休息室

我觉得不星  
！

我觉得不星  
好吧

并不是nojam  
果然只有大哥才能压得住忙内

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
李马克好不要脸的一男的！

nana瓦索  
？？？

并不是nojam  
？？？

我觉得不星  
？？？

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
他光明正大地走进有求必应屋，现在和仁俊接吻中

并不是nojam  
…我现在过去还来的及吗

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
来不及了，他用法术锁了门，还给我下了倒挂金钟咒

我觉得不星  
所以楷灿哥现在是倒着的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
Pjs你真的死定了

nana瓦索  
既然你还能打字，就给我们直播一下呗

我觉得不星  
我同意

nana瓦索  
等等

“我觉得不星”已被“nana瓦索”移出7pause

nana瓦索  
开始吧

并不是nojam  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
仁俊跪在地上，屁股里插着lucas哥的东西，然后在给李马克口

并不是nojam  
光是想象我就已经in得快炸了

nana瓦索  
呜呜呜呜昨天仁俊都不愿意给我口

并不是nojam  
他都不喜欢你当然不给你口啊

nana瓦索  
李帝努，是要打一架吗

并不是nojam  
来啊，我现在在图书馆

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
…

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
你们到底要不要听

nana瓦索  
听！

并不是nojam  
听！

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
行️

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
我艹！

并不是nojam  
怎么了怎么了

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
李马克个崽种射在仁俊脸上了

并不是nojam  
西吧

nana瓦索  
晕！满脸不可描述的仁俊一定很好看

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
旭熙哥腰力认证，仁俊被他搞哭了又

并不是nojam  
我也能搞哭仁俊啊，你没看见而已

nana瓦索  
屁，就你那破技术，仁俊尼才不会哭

并不是nojam  
罗渽民我发现你今天相当欠打

ldh  
你们能不能消停一会，知道我现在血液倒冲着给你们直播吗？

并不是nojam  
好的（他不撩起我绝对不说话

nana瓦索  
呵呵

ldh  
仁俊坐在旭熙哥怀里，腿挂在李马克肩膀上，李马克现在在给仁俊口

nana瓦索  
呜呜呜我也想给仁俊口

并不是nojam  
对对对你啥都想🙄

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
……我看你们是不能好了

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
算了

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
旭熙哥射进去了，换李马克了

并不是nojam  
硬邦邦的根本无法学习(╥﹏╥)

nana瓦索  
我也是(╥﹏╥)

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
仁俊真的好偏心，主动搂着李马克亲，还自己动

旭熙什么都不知道  
好羡慕(╥﹏╥)

并不是nojam  
哥你怎么玩起手机了？

旭熙什么都不知道  
他们搞的时候俊俊不许我碰他(╥﹏╥)

并不是nojam  
…

nana瓦索  
旭熙哥别丧气，要相信我们也会有这样一天的

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
别做梦了，仁俊连给你口都不愿意呢

并不是nojam  
扎心了老铁

nana瓦索  
我现在就去制作福灵剂，让仁俊爱上我！

并不是nojam  
可别把药锅炸了，道英哥得气死

nana瓦索  
┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

旭熙什么都不知道  
俊俊叫得好好听，我又硬了＿|￣|○

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
那上啊！

并不是nojam  
李楷灿你是想弄坏仁俊吗

nana瓦索  
em……仁俊可以的

ldh  
？？？

旭熙什么都不知道  
？？？

并不是nojam  
？？？

nana瓦索  
之前和马克哥一起上的时候试过…

旭熙什么都不知道  
那我去了

并不是nojam  
等等！旭熙哥你们尺寸不一样啊！

ldh  
晚了，他已经过去了

nana瓦索  
呜呜呜呜仁俊尼不会受伤吧

并不是nojam  
受伤也是你的错！

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
呼…还好仁俊拒绝了

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
“你想我死吗？”

并不是nojam  
kkkk果然是仁俊

旭熙什么都不知道  
我回来了(╥﹏╥)

nana瓦索  
哥别伤心，会有机会的

朝  
什么机会

nana瓦索  
！！！！

nana瓦索  
仁俊你们结束了嘛！

marklee  
嗯^ - ^

并不是nojam  
看看马克哥着得瑟的表情，真让人生气

ldh  
李马克把你的东西从仁俊屁股里拔出来！

旭熙什么都不知道

马克好幸福(o_o)

并不是nojam  
？

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
一边插着一边舔仁俊的neinei当然幸福！

“我觉得不星”加入7 pause

我觉得不星  
楷灿哥我恨你

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
又不是我踢你出去的，你这兔崽子！

朝  
楷灿啊

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
在的仁俊！

朝  
接下来一个星期都别碰我了

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
！？？？？为什么！

朝  
让你直播得这么开心

并不是nojam  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈活该

nana瓦索  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就是

朝  
你们两个也是

并不是nojam  
（突然说不出话

nana瓦索  
仁俊尼渽民尼知道错了，就原谅我一次嘛

marklee  
不行

nana瓦索  
雨女有什么瓜系！

marklee  
说过同时进去的事不能说出来的

nana瓦索  
……

nana瓦索  
好吧(╥﹏╥)

旭熙什么都不知道  
俊俊那我呢(ﾟoﾟ;;

朝  
你可以

旭熙什么都不知道  
耶！！！

我觉得不星  
仁俊哥——

marklee  
未成年不行

我觉得不星  
🤬🤬🤬🤬

朝  
小孩子不能说粗口

我觉得不星  
好的哥

皮皮鬼别跑啊  
所以有人可以放我下来吗？

End


End file.
